


Injury

by PUNKNERD156



Category: Jack Blank Adventures - Matt Myklusch
Genre: Blood, Crushes, Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Injury, Inspired by..., Love, Medical, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pining, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUNKNERD156/pseuds/PUNKNERD156
Summary: Allegra patches up an injury Jack gets from being stupid in the lab.
Relationships: Jack Blank/Allegra of Valor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Injury

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at Drabble writing for December. And because this fandom has very little and I love it, I decided to write the ship on Jack and Allegra. If anyone has any requests for other one shot ideas (for Ship-cember or for a normal one) I would love to hear what you would want me to write! If you do follow me, I did have a fic that was deleted but I promise it will come back. I decided to edit and continue writing it and I will post it when it’s done. Bye, y’all!💕

“Jack! Are you okay?!”  
Allegra ran over to Jack who promptly fell out of his chair moments prior to her arriving in the lab Jack liked to tinker in.  
“I, uh,” Jack blinked up at the ceiling in confusion, “I fell asleep by accident, I guess..”  
Allegra blinked. Then giggled.  
“Come on, let’s get you up,” she smiled down at her best friend with amusement. Jack chuckled weakly as she grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet.  
“Ouch, that was a little embarrassin’...” he rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away from Allegra sheepishly. She snickered behind her hand, but shrugged.  
“It’s okay. I’ll still like you even after your embarrassing moments.”  
Jack looked back at his friend for years and his heart skipped a beat. Her smile and the sound of her laughter was going to kill him sooner or later. A slight blush coated his cheeks as he continued to stare at her. They stared into each other’s eyes without even noticing they were doing it until Allegra saw something move in the corner of her eye. Blood was dripping off of Jack’s hand coming from underneath his hoodie sleeve.  
“Jack!” She quickly jumped closer to him and picked up his blood stained hand, “you’re hurt!”  
Jack snapped out of his trance and looked down at the hand she was holding. Now that he noticed the blood dripping down, a slight burning began flaring up on his forearm. He winced with discomfort.  
“I’ve gotta first aid kit in the cabinet over there, hold on.” He began to pull his hand away from Allegra, but she was not having it. She looked at him with a deadpan stare.  
“No, you hold on. I’ll get the kit, you sit at the table over there.” The authority in her voice told Jack he had no chance in doing anything else. Jack put his hands up in a placating manner and began towards the table. Allegra headed to the overhead cabinets nearby and pulled out a medium sized box with a Red Cross on it. Walking back towards the table, she opened it and began pulling disinfectant and gauzes.  
“Alright, let’s see what you did this time.” Jack rolled his eyes with a small pout while Allegra slowly folded up Jack’s hoodie cuff. Each roll of the cuff revealed a jagged cut running up Jack’s forearm with the skin around it red and inflamed and dried blood down the arm.  
“How…” Allegra furrowed her brow in question, “how did you even do this?”  
“Umm, I think…” Jack looked back at the table he fell asleep on and noticed a pile almost teetering off the side of scrap metal with jagged edges, “I have no clue, but I guess I cut it on the scraps over there.” Jack shrugged. Allegra stared at him in astonishment for the complete lack of sense, but she shouldn’t be surprised because this was Jack she was talking about. She blew out a slow breath.  
“Okay, do you, at least, have a tetanus shot ‘cause those do not look sterile..”  
Jack gave a little smirk, “Yes, I’ve gotta tetanus shot. In this lab, it’s kinda mandatory.”  
Allegra pursed her lips and began slowly wiping away the dried blood with a disinfectant wipe. Jack winced when she had to spray disinfectant on the cut before she methodically started wrapping his forearm in white gauze. He glanced up at Allegra with complete love in his eyes as she was completely focused on cleaning the cut. Her silver hair fell from behind her ear and she tucked it back. Her beautiful silver eyes were laser focused and her fingers slowly cleaned around the wound.Pinning the gauze in place with some medical tape, Allegra rolled down Jack’s cuff and blinded him with a smile. When she noticed how he was looking at her, she blushed and began putting back the medical supplies, desperately trying to calm the fast beating of her heart in her chest.  
“Hey,” Jack grabbed her hand, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth on her hand and he flashed her the infamous Jackie grin that made her heart throb, “thanks.”  
Allegra wouldn’t say that the Josie she made was an embarrassing squeak, but… it was a squeak. And she certainly would never say that she quickly formed into a puddle on the floor that had Jack laughing so hard he was on the floor too. And neither of them would say that their feeling they held for each other grew even stronger when they looked into each other’s eyes full of laughter and happiness. At least, not out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, if you have any ideas or requests for other drabbles for the Jack Blank fandom, please please comment or you can dm at my Instagram: queen.julia_156
> 
> Please no hate or inappropriate dms, just fanfic talk!  
> ✌🏽💕


End file.
